


Eavesdropper

by cherry_shot



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Herbert speaks french and german okay?, Language Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Topping from the Bottom, autistic herbert, dan goes to boner city usa, emotional herbert, lots of stimming herbert!, loving supportive bf dan, oblivious herbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: After spending two years in Switzerland, it’s only natural that Herbert would’ve picked up the national languages. However, what he forgot to mention was just how damn attractive he sounded speaking Française and Deutsche. Dan finds this out the hard way.





	Eavesdropper

**Author's Note:**

> okay.... so look. this is out of character esp the second chapter but let me write emotional herbert not knowing how to deal with it!!! okay!! leave me alone! but for real i have SUCH language kink and god possessed me to write this. also, my french is decent but i speak no german so if any of yall actually do please correct me in the comments. 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr with prompts/request/screaming! @ohmykeptin

Part One: Café Français

“Stop tapping your foot like that,” Herbert snapped, crossing his arms and glaring out at the other patrons of this particular cafe, “You’re giving me a headache.” 

“You want my walkmen?” Herb seemed to consider this for a moment, lip curling in annoyance as the coffee grinder started back up again, a stead whirr filling an empty space between their words.

“No.” He bounced on his toes and Dan fought the urge to reach out and hold him. Despite his continual objections Dan knew being held made Herbert feel better, the pressure on his skin calmed him down especially when squished between the couch and Dan’s chest. But even he was cautious showing physical affection when in public, especially when not instigated by Herbert. A quick flash of skin pulled Dan back to reality, waiting in line at the new coffee shop he’d been trying to try for the past month, and he smiled as he watched Herbert’s pale fingers swirl an invisible figure eight at his side. 

Dan sighed and stretched his arms back, letting his fingers brushed against Herbert’s arm just as a reminder he was here. 

He hadn’t meant to drag Herbert out on the town on a busy Friday afternoon. Normally the miniscule amount of excursions Herbert went on that didn’t include the hospital, morgue, or the home were middle of the night pizza runs with Dan or the, even more rare, day trip he’d take to yet another hospital or morgue. This was entirely out of Herbert’s routine and Dan knew it was getting to him. The cafe, albeit charming, was loud and busy. With nothing to focus his mind on (he could stand the ER’s rushes due to the medical notions rushing through his head) Herbert was stimming and pestering Dan at every chance he could get. He didn’t mind though, not really anyways, because as annoying as Herbert’s whining could be, something about them waiting in line for lattes reminded Dan of the dates he and Meg used to go on. 

Except instead of a giggling and sweet smelling blond hair, Dan heard muttering and a familiar cool hand reaching into his jacket. 

“Herbert, cut it out, you know I hate it when you pickpocket me!” Dan said, slapping the hand away as it creeped back, clutching it’s stolen treasure. They took a step forward in the line and Dan tried desperately to be mad as he added, “And that’s my pencil.” Herbert ignored him, looking pleased with himself as he twirled the pencil in his hand for a moment, before holding it like a cigarette and chewing on the yellow painted wood. 

“What’s mine is yours, isn’t that something you like to say?” He asked, smirking as Dan rolled his eyes. 

“I wish you would at least use a pen,” Dan started and Herbert turned away from him, calmer now and able to gaze over the patrons and other people crammed into the cafe as he chewed and rolled the pencil around in between his teeth. 

“It’s different.” Was all he offered and Dan let it go, he’d gotten used to Herbert’s nervous tics and repetitions, and normally he found them more endearing than anything. Except when Herbert decided to involve Dan’s possessions in his stimming. He pushed the thought away, more content that Herb had stopped fidgeting and began to look over the menu, trying to decide what he wanted to drink. Iced Mocha? Hot Spiced Chai? Vanilla Americano? Cappuccino? 

“Pensez-vous qu'il aime manger des crayons? Ou juste le goût du bois?” A feminine voice sounded behind him, saying something in French that ostracized Dan from their conversation. He turned to see two young girls, one brunette and one blonde, giggling at whatever the blonde had just said. 

Dan smiled at them as they waved at him, and they all turned shocked when Herbert whipped around to say, “C'est pour le gout.” The girls froze, the blonde one blushing beautifully while her friend laughed, grinning at Herbert who tucked Dan’s pencil into his pocket. 

“Parlez-vous Français?” She asked and Herbert raised his eyebrows, catching Dan’s wide eyed shock at hearing his roommate converse in something so unknown to him. 

“Bien sûr, à moins que vous ne parliez Anglais.” Dan swallowed, mouth having gone dry as he watched Herbert and the two girls converse, hearing those deep rolled er’s and eu’s roll off Herbert’s tongue that did nothing for him besides heat up his face as it forced him to think about what else Herb did with his tongue- 

He shook himself out of his fantasies when the blonde looked over at him, pursing her lips as she shot another question at Herbert. 

“Et ton frère, il est très américain non? Il pourrait m'apprendre l'anglais?” 

Herbert looked over at Dan, and seeming to pick up on Dan’s growing predicament at being a blind observer to this exchange, smiled and said, “S'il était mon frère peut-être, mais il ne l'est pas.” 

The blonde flushed again, nodding rapidly as her friend grinned wickedly and said, “Ah, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu aimes le goût du bois.” Herbert paled and the brunette laughed in triumph, adding something else that seemed to calm Herbert down and he winked over at Dan who could only nod. The cashier called out for them to come up and order and Herbert stepped aside, letting the girls slip past them both and go ahead. 

They both thanked him and the blonde looked Dan over once before kissing Herb on each cheek once, adding something else Dan couldn’t hear before she went up to join her friend, both of them now conversing with the cashier. 

“Are you alright?” Herbert asked once the girls had left, “You look flushed, are you sick?” 

Dan shook his head, “No, I’m fine I just.” He paused, swallowing and letting his hand rest on the small of Herbert’s back, desperate to feel him pressed back against him as his mind run wild with ideas about Herbert and his french speaking mouth. “I had no idea you spoke French” 

“Well of course I do,” Herbert said, rolling his shoulders to press himself back against the subtle feeling of Dan’s palm against his back, “You know I lived in Switzerland, not everybody spoke English.” 

“Yeah I know that but still, I’ve never heard you speak French.” And insisted, patting Herbert’s back before nodding at the barista who called them to place their orders. The conversation ended their but Dan couldn’t help but notice the way Herbert's face screwed up, trying to understand what Dan meant no doubt as he chewed on his lip, nose scrunched up as he racked his brain for an answer. They ordered their drinks and headed back to the lab, and for now Dan was able to forget his little savant’s linguistic abilities. 

He had an hot spiced chai while Herbert had ordered an iced coffee, and Dan couldn’t how happy it made him when he’d pecked Herbert on the lips later that night, tasting his own fragrant tea on the other man's lips from stolen sips of his latte when his back was turned. 

Part Two: Deutsche Oma  
When Dan got home from the hospital, there were two things he was expecting to see. The house desolate on the top floor and an overworked madman hammering away in the lab. What he was not expecting to see, what Herbert hunched over the kitchen table, a stack of soft papers scrunched in his hand. 

“Herb, what’re you doing?” Dan called out softly, announcing his arrival outside of the kitchen, and letting his footsteps signal his coming closer to Herbert. He reached out a hand to brush against Herbert’s shoulder, and stopped suddenly when he noticed the faint trail of wetness pressed against Herbert’s dewy pale skin. 

He’d been crying. 

Dan had never seen this before, and faltered for a moment, before sliding into the chair next to Herbert, and patiently waiting for him to speak. The minute Dan’s hand slipped off his shoulder, Herbert had pulled himself back into a methodical rocking motion, torso moving back and forth on the hrd wooden chair while Dan watched. He glanced down at the papers, and noticed how old they were, covered in a delicate script he couldn’t read, what Dan could notice was the frayed corners and well worn paper, as if they’d been read over and over again. 

“Dr. Gruber died three years ago today.” Herbert said suddenly, knocking Dan out of his speculations. He watched Herbert, not stopping his rocking as he continued talking, but Dan did notice the faint redness in his eyes. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he had been, and Dan couldn’t help the ache he felt in his chest, at how he’d missed such a critical emotional moment with Herbert. 

Dropping the papers down, Herbert continued to to run his forefinger against them as he spoke, another rhythmic movement in time with his rocking. 

“While I was in Zurich, I stayed in a home off campus, renting out an unused room of an older German couple,” Herbert still didn’t look at Dan, but tipped his head towards him as a silent I see you as he spoke, “It was cheaper than the dorms, and I was adamant about not having any roommates.” He paused. “The man was cordial but I never spoke much to him, but the women,” Herbert glanced down at the paper’s and Dan did too, “She made an attempt to know me. I was at the house maybe two nights a week, but she used to leave little treats on my desk, things for me to bring to the lab for Dr. Gruber and I.” 

Dan reached his hand further out, not touching Herbert but simply letting him know he was listening, and offering his hand as something for Herb to hold if he so desired. He didn’t, just continuing to rock faster, but Dan still smiled at the way Herbert nodded at it, as he continued his story. 

“I didn’t know it at the time, but her and Dr. Gruber had been good friends in their youth, and these little biscuits or hard candies were probably meant more for him than for me.” 

“I spoke maybe three sentences to her in the three years I worked with Dr. Gruber and it wasn’t until,” He stopped again, not tearing up or stuttering but simply stopping both in speech and movement before continuing, slowly, “It wasn’t until the morning after his death when I finally knew her. The police had let me go back to their house, they’d sent an officer to sit out in front and keep watch, since they were planning on admitting me to a psychiatric ward the following morning. I hadn’t seen her the night before, but I didn’t sleep, just sat in the kitchen and tried not to think about the fact I wasn’t able to save him.” 

At this point Dan did reach out all the way, grasping Herbert’s freezing hand with his own. 

“She came up behind me, eyes red, and hugged me. Tight.” Herbert seemed lost at this point, and he said, in a voice smaller than Dan had ever heard before, “I’d never let someone touch me before, but I hugged her back.” 

He shook his head, starting to rock again, and continued. 

“She told me she didn’t understand what I done in that lab, but that I hadn’t killed Dr. Gruber like the police were saying. She said she’d run into him at the grocery store and that he’d called me ‘Sohn’ by mistake. Not, ‘Air-bart’ like all those other German’s did” Herb laughed a little bit at this, but it didn’t reach his eyes and Dan just squeezed his hand harder, silently urging him to go on with his story. 

“I let her tell me all the nice thing’s he’d said about me and all I could bring myself to say was ‘danke Frau’, this was the first time I realized I didn’t even know her name.” 

“She’d pulled back, grabbed me by the shoulders and told me something I still haven’t been able to get out of my head,” Herbert said, flipping his hand around so that his palm pressed up against Dan’s, their fingers intertwined, “she told me, Sie haben etwas Kraftvolles, lassen Sie sich nicht einholen. You have something powerful, do not let it overtake you.” 

“All I said back to her, was danke Frau again. And that time she shook her head and told me to call her, Oma. Grandmother.” Herbert seemed to pull back from himself, catching his unusual d'amour throughout this miniature peak into his history, and curled back into himself, frowning slightly as he shook his head a few times, for good measure. 

Dan didn’t mention the glossiness eyes had during the last sentence. 

“Anyways,” Herbert said, rubbing his face against his shoulder in order to conceal the horrid human emotion he was showing, “she sent me this letter during the second month I was stuck in that hospital, her husband has died, and she wanted me to know.” 

“Herbert,” Dan started and reached out to hug him, loosely until he felt the stiffness of Herbert’s body fade away as he allowed Dan to squeeze him tightly, “Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

“Well you ought to know.” Herbert said, wringing his hands together as he moved to stand abruptly, leaving Dan perched halfway between their chairs. Dan could tell Herb was done talking about this, watching him move over to the coffee maker and start to brew another pot, despite the fact it was going on midnight. He didn’t say anything in protest of this, didn’t pester Herbert like he normally would, just pulled the papers over towards him and said, “Pour me a cup.” 

“Pour your own.” Herbert muttered back, but he pulled out another mug from the cabinet, and rocked back and forth on his heels as the coffee maker began sputtering and wheezing as the water boiled. 

Grabbing the papers, Dan shuffled through them, the faint scent of perfume wafting up towards his noise as his eyes scanned those foreign words. 

Mein Enkel…. Dr. Gruber hat immer so lieb von Ihnen gesprochen… Sie wissen, dass er Sie seinen Sohn genannt hat… Er ist immer noch bei dir… Und so bin ich… 

The coffee maker beeped suddenly, and Dan’s head shot up as Herbert placed a half-full cup of coffee in front of him, before skittering out of the kitchen, “I’ll be in the lab” following after him as left. Dan listened to his footsteps on the staircase and glanced again at the clock. He didn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow morning, his shift wasn’t until the evening, and Dan decided he wouldn’t let Herbert retreat into his head alone tonight. He drank half of the coffee, cursing as he burnt his tongue, before standing up with his mug, and following Herb down to the lab, the letter still sitting on the kitchen table. 

Part Three: Linguistic Loving 

A week or so had gone by since Dan had shared that intimate moment with Herbert in the kitchen, and almost three since the incident with the French girls in the coffee shop. Herbert had already seemed to have forgotten both of these, or at least wanted to forget the kitchen incident despite Dan’s reluctance to do, but Dan had most certainly not forgotten these two events. 

Well, he had least had not forgotten the way his toes had curled at the sound of Herbert bantering in French, the romantic unfamiliarity of those foreign words on his lips. He had not one, but two wet dreams about Herbert’s linguistic abilities and, much to his dismay, this had seemingly gone unnoticed to Herb. 

At least that’s what he assumed

They were in Dan’s room, Dan sat up against the headboard flipping idly through a report from the hospital, while Herbert laid on him, chest pressed stop on of Dan’s legs while the other rested on Herbert’s back, a pleasantly solid weight pushing Herb down onto the mattress. They’d discovered this stim a while ago, and now Herb was reading silently, content in his position between Dan’s legs while Dan tried to think of anything besides how close Herbert was to his growing.. Issue. 

He had to be doing it on purpose. 

“You’re moving,” Herbert noted suddenly, and Dan stilled his twitching instantly, sucking in a breath as Herbert turned to look at him, resting his hand right on the top of Dan’s hip. “Is this uncomfortable for you?” 

Dan shook his head, pushing the lab report he’d made absolutely no progress with onto the bed next to him, as he said, “No, you know this doesn't bother me. It’s just-” 

“It bothers you in another way?” Herbert asked, and if it wasn’t for the subtle smirk of his lips Dan would’ve melted right there, but inside he twisted his way out of Herb’s spider-like limbs and pushed his side with his foot. “Don’t be so upset Dan,” Herbert said, now grinning fully as Dan flushed, having been caught in his fantasy, “it’s only a little bit obvious.” 

“Oh you’re so annoying,” Dan said, trying to snip back at Herbert’s testing, but he could hardly bring himself too, already hard as Herbert’s hand played with his zipper. Herbert fidgeted uncomfortably and paused to kick his trouser’s and boxer's off unceremoniously and Dan raked his eyes over Herbert’s soft pale legs as he stripped, shucking his shirt off before Herbert slid back over to him. He was sitting half on top of Dan’s thighs, knees pressing Dan’s legs together as his own cock laid half hard and ignored atop Dan’s jeans. 

“Say something to me, in French,” Dan breathed out, dick twitching as Herbert pressed a hand over the top of his crotch. 

“Why?” He asked, scrunching his nose up, “You won’t understand me.” He slipped a hand past Dan’s jeans and boxers, gripping him a little too tightly and Dan hissed as Herb moved his dry hand up and down his dick. Herbert grinned sardonically as Dan’s hip bucked up into his hand. It registered slightly to Dan that he may actually have the upper hand here, sure Herb could tease him about the language kink he’d somehow suddenly sprouted, but he hadn’t actually known why Dan was so turned on. He filed that away for later, Herb was always such a baby when Dan proved him wrong. 

“That’s kinda the point,” Dan said, through clenched teeth. He gripped Herbert’s hips, trying to pull him forward to straddle his waist fully but Herbert shrugged him off, continuing to work Dan’s pants and underwear down, toying with his erection. The silence made Dan nervous, and he started to backtrack. “Look Herbert it’s fine, it’s just a stupid idea, we don’t have to do it. Let’s just forget it and-” He stopped when Herbert pulled his hand back to spit unceremoniously into his palm, wasting no time in rubbing his palm now slick with salvia over Dan’s blushing cock. 

“Holy shit,” Dan muttered and Herbert grinned. 

“What would I say?” He asked, his free hand pressed on Dan’s chest, heavy with the majority of his weight behind it, as the other continued to stroke Dan at a pace far to slow for his liking. He was so cute sitting like this, just in his half-buttoned work shirt and glasses, perched on Dan’s thigh with his hand wrapped around his dick. Herb was cute sure, but Dan couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated laying underneath him, that cruel hand working on his dick as those dark eyes gleamed at him. 

“A-anything,” Dan finally choked out, mouth going dry as he watched Herbert lick his lips, “fucking say anything Herb.” 

“Bien,” Herbert started, and Dan could’ve cum right then and there, at the way Herbert looked at him, the smug bastard, and squeezed his cock again, “puisque vous avez demandé si gentiment.” He continued jerking Dan off, looking very pleased with himself as Dan struggled to keep his composure. 

“Tu aimes ça?” Herbert asked and Dan just nodded, hoping he was answering the question correctly. His hope was secured when Herbert nodded, subtly rubbing himself against Dan’s thighs as he said, more to himself than to Dan, “Ouais, je sais que tu l’aime.” Moving backward, so that his chest was laid partly on Dan’s thighs, freehand propping up his chin as he spit again, this time directly onto the head of Dan’s cock. This time they both stopped to watch Herb’s salvia drip down over the angry redhead and down to Herbert’s fist. 

“Je me demande ce que tu ferais si j'utilisais ma bouche?” Herbert asked, lips pursing prettily as he said the last word, and Dan moaned loudly, hips thrusting up into Herbert’s hand, desperate for a faster harder fuck. Herbert frowned, pulling his hand away from his chin and pushing Dan’s hip down roughly, pulling his hand off his cock totally. Dan actually mewled at this, a high desperate sound he wasn’t sure he’d ever made before. But the dark seriousness of Herbert’s gaze made him pull his thoughts away from his arousal, still twitching his dick into nothing as he waited for Herbert to touch him again. 

“Ne bouge pas.” Herbert said, clicking his tongue at Dan as he waited for him to nod. Which he did. Desperately. Herbert shimmied himself back a bit further, still laying on Dan’s legs and Dan kicked his foot out a bit as it started to go numb from the weight atop him, as Herbert eyed his cock. He looked up at Dan, just for a second, and the moment Dan’s eyes widened in understanding Herbert looked back down and wrapped his lips around the head of Dan’s cock, running his hot tongue over Dan’s slit in one clean swipe. It Herbert’s other arm wasn’t pressed over his hips, stilling Dan’s movements, he would’ve fucked right into Herbert’s mouth because holy fucking shit he’d forgotten how good this felt. Even when he was with Meg, he’d preferred to stay on the giving rather than the receiving side, but the feeling of his dick being inside the slick heat of Herbert's mouth made Dan remember just how incredible being blown was. 

Especially by Herb. 

“Herbert, Christ, can you just,” Dan reached up to thread a hand through Herbert’s hair, not forcing his head just gripping him as he slowly made his way taking more and more of Dan inside his mouth. He watched, transfixed, as Herbert licked up the backside of his erection, pausing to take him again halfway down his throat, before gagging slightly and pulling back off his cock to breath, lips glossy and red as he panted. 

“I’ve never done this before, so forgive me if my technique isn't perfect.” He said, pressing his lips against Dan’s cock again only to pull away, a thin line of saliva connecting his mouth to Dan’s sex as he looked up at Dan. 

The bastard. 

“You’re… you’re doing great baby, just move a bit, fuck!” Dan said, struggling to keep his composure as Herbert shrugged, rolling his eyes at the nickname nonetheless. He moaned out as Herbert began moving, mouth bouncing over Dan’s cock as his tongue lathered the hot flesh inside his mouth lovingly. It only took another minute of the ecstasy of being inside Hebert’s mouth for the first time, those cruel hands holding him back and his eyes looking up at Dan’s every once and a while, seeming to feed off the broken pants and moans Dan wasn’t even trying to hold back at this point, before And could feel a sharp heat shirt to build up behind his erection. 

“Stop! Herb stop, I’m gonna cum!” Dan cried out, trying to shimmy away from Herbert’s onslaught on the tongue. 

Herbert pulled off his dick with a loud pop, chin covered in saliva, and he looked up at Dan, confused, as he asked, “You don’t want to?” 

“No I do,” Dan shoved his sweaty hair back off his forehead and reached forward to grab Herb’s shoulder and pull him up onto his lap, shuddering as his dick thrust in between the soft curve of Herbert’s ass. He kissed him, smiling as he tasted himself in Herbert’s mouth, before pulling off to say, “I just wanna fuck you.” 

They’d had sex before, although this was the first time Herb had ever blown him, Dan still always tried to present his desire as a request, giving Herb a chance to back out if he felt he needed to escape. He didn’t want to force him into anything, and even though they’d had this for the past few months, he still got worried he was encroaching too far into Herbert’s safe haven. 

But Herbert didn’t seem to agree. 

“Alright.” He said and bent down to start kissing Dan again, tongue lashing out to lick it’s a way inside of Dan’s mouth, nipping the inside of his lips. Dan gripped Herb’s hips, rolling his hips up against his as they kissed, groaning into Herbert’s mouth. He tasted his own bitterness on Herbert’s deft tongue, and that fact turned him on almost as much as Herbert’s previous dominating french show had. Reaching behind him, Dan let his hand rest on the soft curve of Herb’s ass, massaging the skin between his hands before his finger drifted down between his cheeks only to press easily into familiar wetness. 

“You already stretched?” He asked, frowning for a moment before groaning out as three of his fingers slipped easily into that tight, wet heat. 

“It’s more efficient,” Herbert responded, pushing back onto Dan’s hand and his fingers. 

“Not the point,” Dan whined, easing Herbert off of his thighs. Sitting up, Dan moved out of the way to let Herbert take his place up against the headboard, already moving to lay on his stomach. Dan stopped him, gripping Herbert’s hip as he flipped him over so Herbert was on his back, those dark eyes looking up at him. “I want to see your face,” Dan said and Herbert rolled his eyes, tossing an arm up to wrap around the back of Dan’s neck, cold lips pressing up against Dan’s as he kissed him for a moment. Dan pushed Herbert’s leg down gently so that his knees bent and his feet tangled up in the hair, just outside of Dan’s peripheral vision. Letting on hand grasp Herbert’ thin calf, Dan took his own dick in hand, rubbing himself out of a habit for a moment before pressing his tip against Herbert’s glistening hole. 

He groaned, loudly as he slid the head of his dick inside Herb and Dan watched, mesmerized, as Herbert’s head lolled back against the mattress, a thin sheen of sweat spread over the faint rosy blush that had spread across his cheeks. Dan must’ve been still for too long before Herb bucked his hips forward, causing Dan to bottom out inside him fully and this time they both moaned out. 

As Dan started fucking him, one hand still holding Herb’s leg up, he spied Herbert's hand itching down to wrap around his cock, starting to jack himself off in time with Dan’s thrusts. 

“Herbert, baby let me, please,” Dan begged, wrapping his hand around the base of Herbert’s cock as the other man still kept his grip round himself. Herb had already given Dan so much during this session, that a part of Dan felt bad for continuing to push Herbert out of his comfort zone, pleading with him to let Dan jack himself instead as he fucked him. But he knew if He truly was pushed too far out of line, that he’d fight Dan back into a place he was comfortable with. So when Herbert pulled his hand away from his dick, Dan dropped his leg and fucked into him harder, bending forward to their chests were flush as he kissed him, hand fucking Herbert’s cock in time with his own thrusts. 

Herbert stayed far more composed than Dan, the latter grunting and moaning as Herbert shoved back against him, his well-spent dick practically begging for a released as Herbert fucking into his hand. 

It wasn’t until he heard a low groan and gasp from beneath him, that Dan gave himself permission. He can first, as he most often did despite several attempts to bring Herbert to release before him (Herb had explained to him time and time he again he liked to cum last, but Dan still wasn’t certain), hips slowing as he fucked through his orgasm, Herbert’s cum pooling in his palm as the scientist below him came shortly after. 

Dan pulled out, whipping Herbert’s cum off on the bed sheets as he watched his own cum leak out of Herb’s ass for a moment. 

Herbert wrapped his arm back around Dan’s neck, pulling him away from his post-sex entertainment and yanking Dan forward so he was laying practically flush on top of Herbert. His skin was sticky with sweat and a bit of semen, but Dan just smiled happily and buried his face in Herbert’s neck, enjoying this moment of intimacy as he listened to Herb’s breath come in and out. 

“Thank you,” Dan said, voice muffled by the pillow and he could feel Herbert’s chest vibrate as he laughed. 

“For what? You fucked me.” 

“You know what,” Dan chided, bracketing Herbert’s head with his hands so he could push himself up just slightly so that he was able to look right down into Herbert’s face. Glasses lost at some point during their sexual escapade, he just watched those dark eyes for a moment, pausing to press a chaste close-mouthed kiss of Herbert’s mouth before saying, “It was a great lay.” Now it was Dan’s turn to laugh, and Herbert rolled his eyes good naturally, arms moving from Dan’s neck to underneath his shoulders so he could manhandle him back into laying atop him just how Herb preferred. 

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it, you are quite easy to read.” Herbert seemed to be done talking for now, and for once Dan let him, cuddling into his partner and holding him tighter, not even protesting when Herbert’s cold toes pressed against the back of his calves. 

“Well I hoped you enjoyed it as well,” Dan said quietly, not really expecting or demanding an answer from Herb, but just wanting to express one last thought before he lost this tender moment, curled up post-sex with Herbert. 

They laid in silence, Herbert’s arms still squeezing Dan lightly, whether to hold him in place or hug him in some weird convoluted way Dan didn’t know. But Herb surprised him for the third time that night when he heard his voice come up from between them, quiet and more genuine that it had been before. 

“I did Libeling.” He said softly and Dan smiled into his neck, filing away the nickname in the back of his mind, but knowing, by how sweet and golden in sounded to his ears, it must've been something darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensez-vous qu'il aime manger des crayons? Ou juste le goût du bois? (do you think he likes to eat pencils or is it the taste of the wood?) 
> 
> C'est pour le gout. (it's for the taste.) 
> 
> Bien sûr, à moins que vous ne parliez Anglais (of course, unless you were just speaking english.) 
> 
> Et ton frère, il est très américain non? Il pourrait m'apprendre l'anglais? (and your brother, he's american right? he could teach me english.)
> 
> S'il était mon frère peut-être, mais il ne l'est pas. (if he was my brother maybe, but he's not.)
> 
> Ah, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu aimes le goût du bois. (oh, now i understand why you like the taste of wood.)

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> part 1  
> Pensez-vous qu'il aime manger des crayons? Ou juste le goût du bois? (do you think he likes to eat pencils or is it the taste of the wood?) 
> 
> C'est pour le gout. (it's for the taste.) 
> 
> Bien sûr, à moins que vous ne parliez Anglais (of course, unless you were just speaking english.) 
> 
> Et ton frère, il est très américain non? Il pourrait m'apprendre l'anglais? (and your brother, he's american right? he could teach me english.)
> 
> S'il était mon frère peut-être, mais il ne l'est pas. (if he was my brother maybe, but he's not.)
> 
> Ah, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu aimes le goût du bois. (oh, now i understand why you like the taste of wood.)
> 
> part 2  
> Mein Enkel…. Dr. Gruber hat immer so lieb von Ihnen gesprochen… Sie wissen, dass er Sie seinen Sohn genannt hat… Er ist immer noch bei dir… Und so bin ich… (My grandson .... Dr. Gruber has always talked so sweet of you ... you know he called you his son ... he's still with you ... and so am I ...) 
> 
> part 3  
> Bien...puisque vous avez demandé si gentiment. (well, since you asked so nicely) 
> 
> Tu aimes ça...ouais, je sais que tu l’aime. (you like that? yeah, i know you do.) 
> 
> Je me demande ce que tu ferais si j'utilisais ma bouche (I wonder what you would do if I used my mouth) 
> 
> Ne bouge pas (don't move.) 
> 
> Libeling (darling, term of enderamnet in German)


End file.
